The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly to a planar discharge plasma display device.
Generally, a direct current (DC) plasma display device is formed in such a manner that a plurality of stripe-like anodes and cathodes are arranged in the form of an X-Y matrix on each inner surface of two parallel substrates, and barrier ribs for preventing cross-talk between anodes are formed with a predetermined height. In such a plasma display device, the anodes and cathodes are exposed to an inner space filled with a discharge gas, so that a DC discharge is generated between the exposed upper anodes and lower cathodes, i.e., at a pixel, by a DC voltage sequentially supplied to each anode and cathode. However, the conventional plasma display device is disadvantageous in that the luminance deteriorates because the discharge light is transmitted through a transparent anode. Moreover, since the anodes and the cathodes which constitute pixels are separately formed on the front and rear plates, the fabrication process is difficult and complicated.
To solve the above problems, this inventor has suggested a plasma display device of a structure as shown in FIG. 1 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/785,107, filed on Nov. 2, 1990).
In the suggested plasma display device, a plurality of anode signal lines 31' and cathode signal lines 41' in the form of an X-Y matrix are arranged on a rear plate 20' and a front plate 10' which are spaced at a predetermined distance. The both sets of signal lines 31' and 41' are isolated from the discharge space by the respective upper insulating layers 51' and 52'. A discharge electrode, e.g., an anode 30' and a cathode 40', is extruded and extended from the signal lines 31' and 41' with a certain pitch interval, and is exposed to the discharge space. Barrier ribs 60a' of a specified height are formed over and parallel to anode signal lines 31'.
The plasma display device having the aforementioned structure comprises a plurality of pixels in each of which an anode and a cathode spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance are opposed near each intersection of an opposing anode signal line 31' and cathode signal line 41', which are insulated from each other. Accordingly, one signal line is selected by sequentially supplied scanning signals, thereby causing a discharge between the corresponding anode 30' and cathode 40', which is generated in the planar direction in parallel with the rear plate. The discharge light generated by the discharge is transmitted through to the front plate, to be visualized.
In the aforementioned plasma display device, since discharge is caused in the planar direction parallel to the rear plate, the discharge light is not lost through a transparent anode as in the conventional device and directly proceeds to the front plate. Accordingly, its luminance efficiency is higher than that of the aforementioned conventional plasma display device.
However, the plasma display device suggested by this inventor requires high breakdown voltage for initial discharging because discharge is caused only by directly supplying a voltage between the cathode and the anode. Accordingly, its response characteristic is bad because a certain amount of time is required until discharge starts, after supplying the voltage.